


Cute Tricksters: Evie's Side

by MightyWolves23



Series: Cute Tricksters Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing the past, Cute Kids, Episode AU: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Evelyn Joanna Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Humor, Kaycie Roberta Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Kaycie and Evie thought they were normal kids. Just going to school, being a family with their mother and two sisters. Then they found out their whole life was a lie and they set out to fix it.This is a complete story. It's a little two shot I came up with.





	1. Glowing Doors and Information

Two archangels stood across from each other. One was nervously holding a blade and the other was watching him cooly. 

“Gabriel, if you are doing this for Michael.” The second spoke softly. 

“Screw him. If he were standing here, I’d shiv his ass too.” Gabriel spoke, tightening his grip on his blade. 

“You disloyal.” The other snarled. 

“Oh, I’m loyal. To them!” Gabriel moved a bit closer to the other. 

“Who? These so called gods?” Lucifer flung an arm out to indicate the room where the pagans had met. 

“To people, Lucifer. To people.” Gabriel clenched his fist around his sword. 

Before the devil could make another sound a glowing bright white light flared from behind the doors. The double wooden doors shook and rattled in their frames. There was a loud snap and the doors shattered. Two people fell into the room. One fell on top of the other. 

“Damn it Kaycie. Get off me.” The bottom one wheezed. 

“Excuse us we were in the middle of something.” Lucifer snapped his fingers intending to destroy the two people but nothing happened. He snapped again and again while frowning. “Who are you? You aren’t human or pagan.”

The top person lifted their head. “Uh Evie? I think you did it wrong. We’re too early.” 

The bottom one craned their head back and spotted the devil and Gabriel. “Shit! You’re fucking right. Damn spells. I’m outta juice too. Can’t do it again.” 

“Who are you two?” Lucifer demanded.

The two people stood up. 

“I’m Evie and this is Kaycie. You could say, we’re special.” Evie was about an inch or two taller than Gabriel’s vessel. She had brown hair to her shoulders and her eyes looked extremely familiar. A pale brown with gold flecks. Evie’s eyes twinkled mischievously. 

Kaycie was shorter than Evie by a whole head. She couldn’t have been more than five feet four inches. She had short dark blonde hair cut like a boy’s and blue green eyes. “What she said.” 

“Now. We have to talk to Gabriel so, bye bye.” Evie snapped her fingers and Lucifer disappeared. 

Evie immediately stumbled. Kaycie caught her arm. “You stupid idiot.” Kaycie cursed. Kaycie almost went down under Evie’s weight. 

Gabriel reached out a hand to help steady her but recoiled at the sensation he got from them. “You’re nephilim.” 

“Yeah, Uncle Gabriel.” Kaycie moved Evie over to a chair. “Can you get us out of here? Not exactly a good place to rest.” 

Gabriel grabbed Kaycie and Evie’s shoulders and moved them to one of his houses. “Explain. Who are your fathers?” 

“Take a good look at us and guess.” Evie coughed. “It’s not that hard.” 

Gabriel studied the two in front of him. 

Kaycie wore an old blue shirt with jeans. Black tennis shoes were on her feet. A flannel plaid shirt was over her t-shirt. Her hair was styled spiked in the front in a way that was very familiar. Her blue eyes were sharp as she stared back at him. Her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. “You are not what I expected.” 

“Dean and Castiel I presume.” Gabriel gazed steadily at Kaycie. 

“Ding ding ding. Give the angel a cookie.” Evie snapped her fingers and a huge peanut butter cookie appeared in her hand. She offered it to Gabriel. 

“Stop using your mojo.” Kaycie hissed as she elbowed Evie in the side. “You are already so weak.” 

Evie scoffed. “Bitch please. I am the best.” 

“Mine?” Gabriel whispered shocked. 

“Hi Pops.” Evie smirked and waved. 

“Where did you two come from? Why are you here?” Gabriel moved and sat down in a chair. 

“Another universe. And we are trying to get home.” Evie ticked off on her fingers. Evie leaned back in her chair and kicked her feet up. “We don’t know how we got where we were. Kaycie and I have no memories from before I turned nine years old and Kaycie was six. It started when we were twenty and seventeen. We are linked. One of us gets injured, the other gets pain in the same exact spot. One of us got cold or hot the other was the same.” 

Evie placed her feet on the floor and leaned forward. “This happened for two years. When I turned twenty-two and Kaycie turned nineteen we started getting powers. I would have this urge to snap my fingers and something I wanted would appear. Kaycie would just blink and shit happened. Then my wings grew in. One second I was eating dinner, the next my wings snapped out and shattered the back door. We knew we needed to talk with our ‘Mother’ and forced her to tell us what was going on. She admitted our fathers trusted us with her and made us come to that universe for our protection.” Evie sat back breathing heavily. 

“She told us the spell they used and we brought ourselves over here. Someone brought us to the wrong time though.” Kaycie glared at Evie. 

Evie sat up indignantly. “Excuse you, freak! You try crossing universes and carrying your fat ass over as well.” 

“You take that back psycho! My butt is not that big.” Kaycie fired off. 

Evie snorted. “It’s bigger than mine.” 

“Girls!” Gabriel snapped. “Calm down.” 

Evie meekly lowered her head at her father’s angry tone. “Sorry Papa.” 

“Can you not call me that?” Gabriel winced. “It’s freaking me out a little.” 

Evie lowered her head, tears stinging her eyes. “Okay.” She whispered quietly. She flapped her wings and flew off. 

Kaycie huffed angrily and glared with all the force she could at the archangel. “Are you an idiot or just plain stupid?” 

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. 

“Evie doesn’t remember much but she remembers parts of you. She was what you can call a Daddy’s girl. We haven’t had a dad for thirteen years. The only person who was there for us was Mari. She did her best but she wasn’t you.” Kaycie stood up. She stalked further in the house. “Evie? Come on. You can’t leave me here.” Kaycie froze after pacing for a few minutes. “She’s in danger. Fly me to her now.” 

“How can you tell?” Gabriel asked. 

Kaycie winced and clutched her arm. “We’re linked now fly me to her.” 

Gabriel searched out the familiar grace/soul combination and flew them both to it. Evie was trapped in holy fire surrounded by three hunters. A gash was on her arm. 

“Stop.” Kaycie roared. The house shook. Three humans spun around and faced the two. 

“Gabriel?” Sam Winchester looked unbelievingly at the man. “You said you were dead.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “I was headed in that direction until these two showed up and saved me by sending Luci far away.” 

“Who are they?” Dead demanded glaring at Evie. “She was creeping around here, stalking Sam.” 

“Bite me asshole.” Evie snapped, grunting and holding her arm. 

“Evie! Language.” Gabriel admonished. 

Evie’s eyes filled with tears. “What do you want?!” She yelled. “You tell me to not call you father but then you scold me for my fucking language? Then when I go to the only other comfort I have besides Kaycie these people lock me up in Holy Fire?!” 

The house shook with her yells. 

 

“Whoa, Kiddo, calm down. You’re shaking the whole house.” Gabriel held his hands out to the girl. 

Evie slumped to her knees. “I just want to go home.” 

“What do you mean the only other comfort you have?” Dean demanded. “And you’re Gabriel’s kid?” 

Evie curled up with her knees pressed to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and she was rocking back and forth. What the humans couldn’t see that made Gabriel melt was her wings were wrapped completely around her body. Shielding her from the others in the room. 

“You’re just a baby.” Gabriel realized. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-three.” Evie hiccuped. “Two months ago was my birthday.” 

“Twenty three? You’re an adult.” Dean told her. 

Evie lifted her head. “I’m the daughter of an archangel and a human. I’m what you would call a nephilim. Kaycie is the same. We’re cousins.” Her tear streaked eyes met the green of the hunter. “Our parents are pretty famous. The best hunters in the world. So good that God himself trusted this planet to them for safe keeping.” 

“You’ve seen him?” Gabriel looked hard at Kaycie and Evie. 

Evie shook her head. “No but we know where Gramps is hiding.” 

“Tell us. We can stop all this.” Dean yelled. 

Evie flinched and curled herself tighter. 

“He won’t lift a finger because this is a test for the angels.” Kaycie broke in. She stared sadly at her cousin. “A test of free will. He left because all the angels were clinging too much to his word. They wouldn’t do anything without his say so. God left for the angels to find out how to function on their own without him.” Kaycie waved her hand and the holy fire went down. She reached out and touched Evie’s arm with two fingers healing the cut on her arm. 

“You guys are missing the obvious. We’re your children. Kaycie is Dean’s daughter. I’m Sam’s.” Evie spoke up from her position on the floor. 

“Balls.” Bobby spoke. “You mean to tell me you two idjits mated with angels?” 

Evie smirked and stood up. “Yup. Sam is my Dad and Gabriel is my other Dad. Kaycie’s fathers are Uncle Cassie and Uncle Dean.” 

Dean’s jaw dropped and Sam stared into space. 

“How can this happen we are both guys?” Dean barked, staring at his daughter. 

“You see when an angel and hunter love each other very much-” Evie smarted off. 

“You are definitely his kid. Smartass the whole way.” Dean grumbled. 

Evie’s eyes lit up with delight. “Thanks so much. Anyway as I was saying, from what we could figure out it was a soul/grace thing. We were born a few days and years apart. I’m older-” 

“Actually,” Gabriel cut in “you are younger. Kaycie is the daughter of a seraph, she will grow up faster than you. You are an archangel’s kid. You will grow up slower. Once Kaycie hits about twenty five, twenty six she will stop aging physically. She will then keep growing for fifty years before she is an adult angel. Evie, you will stop aging when you are twenty four but you will still be a baby. Your wings will still grow until you hit about one hundred and fifty. I don’t know if Kaycie will have wings. Probably not if she hasn’t gotten them by now.” 

Sam’s brow furrowed. “You have wings?” He asked his daughter. 

Evie shrugged. “Yeah. I have four of them. They are gold speckled with a dark ocher feather here and there. Where we are supposed to be there is another nephilim.” 

Evie winced when Kaycie slugged her in the arm. “Spoilers you idiot.” 

“Sorry. Forget about that.” Evie closed her mouth firmly and looked at the floor. Her stomach growled not three second later. “Kaycie? Please?” Evie gave her cousin a pleading look. 

Kaycie rolled her eyes. “You are going to get fat.” 

“You take that back freak!” Evie snapped. “I have never been fat in my life. With all the sugar I ate before I am still as thin as a rail.” 

Kaycie concentrated and a plate full of gooey chocolate chip cookies appeared on the table. Evie clapped happily and snatched one from the plate, biting into it happily. “Mmm.” Evie moaned. 

“Please tell me you eat other things.” Sam pleaded his eyes wide with horror. 

“Nope.” Evie popped the p. “Sorry Dad. I take after Pops on my food likes. Don’t worry. I love to read. I’m a total bookaholic. Love books. Not really one for movies. I’d rather curl up by a roaring fire with a good book than go to the movies. A nice chez and a cup of hot apple cider in the fall, with a good book and a roaring fire and I am golden. Kaycie on the other hand loves salad and veggies.” Evie wrinkled her nose. “Give me a cookie or a good bacon cheeseburger anyday. Don’t worry Uncle Dean. She loves pie. Cherry is her favorite.” 

“Speaking of which.” Kaycie concentrated and a huge slice of cherry pie was next to the plate of cookies. 

“Are you five done yet? I need to get to the fridge. This calls for beer.” Bobby squeezed past the two girls and the three men. 

“Make it a whiskey.” Dean told Bobby. 

Everyone sat down at the table while Evie and Kaycie devoured their food. Evie offered Gabriel a cookie. “Try one. They are to die for. Kaycie makes the best cookies.” 

Gabriel took one and side glanced at Evie. 

“Why are you so short?” Dean asked Kaycie after drinking a glass of alcohol. 

Kaycie shrugged. “I don’t know. Why is Uncle Sam so freaking tall? Evie is also short. That’s as tall as she will get. She barely clears Uncle Gabriel’s head.” 

“Do you have any siblings?” Sam sipped his whiskey. 

Evie and Kaycie shared looks. “Not that we remember.” They both spoke at the same time. 

Evie once again told the story of how they came to be here. “We were meant to go farther in time but I was too weak. I couldn’t bring myself and Kaycie any further. We showed up at the closest place I could get more power. It will take a few weeks to get back up to snuff. I’m basically like a human and Kaycie doesn’t have the strength to do this. No offence but I am the more powerful out of the two of us. Where is Uncle Cassie by the way?” 

“How did he and I get together?” Sam looked hard at Evie. 

Evie and Kaycie shared looks. 

“You weren’t supposed to know he was alive.” Evie spoke up after a warning glare from Kaycie. “Less than a year after you guys stop all this he gets handed over to a prince of hell to be tortured for eight years. Loki, the real Loki sells him out because he let Odin and Baldur be killed which broke their deal. A man named Arthur Ketch rescues him because he is a semi decent human being. Sam kinda helps him out because he went through something similar. Not saying a word about it! You can’t make me!” Evie declared before continuing. “You two get closer then. You bond about a year after that. Then a little bundle of me arrives nine months later.” Evie finished. 

“What I want to know is when Dean and feathers pull their heads outta their asses and admit they love each other.” Bobby told the room. 

“You won’t live to see it.” Kaycie told the man. 

There is dead silence around the room. 

“You want to run that by me again?” Bobby demanded. 

Kaycie sighed. “We really are going to screw up the history.” 

Evie’s eyes gleamed. “Think about it, it we fix all this then they won’t send us away. We can grow up with them and not be in danger.” 

Kaycie looked hurt. “You want to forget Mari and all she did and sacrificed for us?” 

Evie looked shocked. “No! But won’t she live a better life without us? We moved so many times. Once we started liking a place we had to move again. Over thirty moves have happened since we went there. Four of them were different states. If we can fix this, really fix it, don’t you think she will be happier? She could start that non profit she wanted to. She can work a job instead of relying on the government to take care of us.” 

Kaycie looked indecisive for a few minutes. She sighed heavily. “Go for it.” 

“So, you guys stop the devil at the cost of Dad. Dad says yes and jumps into the cage pulling Michael down with him. With Uncle Gabriel gone and Michael in the cage, heaven falls to Raphael who wants to restart all this.” Evie circled a finger around the room. “Heaven falls into a civil war with Uncle Cassie on the opposite side. Shit happens and Uncle Cassie teams up with Crowley to open Purgatory for the souls.” 

Gabriel winces. “Don’t tell me?” 

Evie nods. “Yup. The Big Mouths come out to play.” 

“What happens with Sam?” Dean cut in. 

“Uncle Cassie tries to get him out but only brings up his body. His soul is still in the pit.” Evie tells him. 

“That can happen?” Sam looks shocked. 

“Yeah. Dad. Nasty business. You don’t contact Uncle Dean until a year later when a family of djinn comes after him. Uncle Dean makes a deal with Death to bring back Dad’s soul.” Evie tells the little group. 

“What are the big mouths?” Bobby asked. 

“Leviathan.” Evie and Gabriel speak at the same time. Identical golden brown eyes blink at each other. Evie smiles tentatively at him before continuing speaking. “You want to take this one, GDad?” 

Gabriel gave her the stink eye. “Stick with Pops or Papa okay kiddo? GDad just sounds weird.” 

Evie winced when she heard that come out of his mouth. “You're right. That sucked.” 

“So,” Gabriel turned to the other people. “The leviathan were God’s first experiment. Before humans. They were eternally hungry. They like the taste of humans I bet. They can take over a person’s body. Me, Raph, Mikey and Luci fought them a few hundred millennia ago and locked them in Purgatory. If they get out humans are screwed. Nothing hurts them.” 

“Actually,” Kaycie cut in. “borax burns them. It’s like salt and holy water to a demon.” 

“How do you know all this stuff?” Sam fiddled with the label on his beer. 

“Supernatural.” Kaycie and Evie chorus.

“The book series?” Dean groans. 

“Dude. No.” Evie smirks. “It’s a TV show in the other world you guys will send us to. Jared Padalecki staring as Sam. Jensen Ackles as Dean. Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer and Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel. Misha Collins as Castiel. I have read up on the cast. Jared? Huge prankster. They had to buy him a new trailer because five stink bombs accidentally exploded in it and they had to call a truce on set. Misha? He drives a prius. Jensen was born and raised in Texas. Richard even directed a few episodes of the show.” 

Kaycie elbowed Evie. “Enough. You’re freaking them out.” 

Evie pouted. “Fine.” Evie yawned. “I need a nap. Where can I sleep?” 

“Couch is through those doors.” Bobby told her. 

“Night night Kaycie.” Evie slumped on the couch and was out like a light. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Dean commented. 

“Nothing is wrong with her, Dad.” Kaycie told him. “She’s just low on her grace. She needs to recharge. We will only be here for two weeks tops. We have to get to the right time.”

“What will help her the best?” Gabriel looked at his niece. 

“Honestly? I’m guessing contact with your grace or Uncle Sam’s soul. Our memories are slowly coming back since we have been in this world.” Kaycie smiled wistfully. “I remember when Evie wanted to fly. She didn’t have wings yet so Uncle Gabriel set her on his back and flew her over a field of daisies. Another time, Evie made all her bears and stuffed animals come to life. They had an actual tea party until Dad came in and scared them. They quickly scattered and hid. It took us four hours to find them all and corral them back to Evie’s room.”

“How old was she?” Gabriel smiled as he looked out at Evie. 

“Three.” Kaycie lingered over her cousin. Her expression turned sad. “When we arrived in that other world Evie went into catatonia. They had no clue why. I think it’s because she was so used to being surrounded by grace and love that when she didn’t have it anymore she went into shock.” Kaycie sighed pushing away those memories. 

“What are your full names? Kaycie and Evie can’t be it. Why would we name our kids rhyming names?” Sam questioned. 

“My name is actually Kaycie Roberta Winchester. Evie is Evelyn Joanna Winchester. Daddy named me my first name and you named my middle name. Compromise. Daddy refused to name me Zeppelin. Uncle Gabriel named her Evelyn and Uncle Sam named her middle name as Joanna. Since angels don’t have last names they gave us the name Winchester.” Kaycie leaned back in her chair. More memories assaulted her and she smiled. 

The time that Evie and Kaycie had a blanket fort built by Gabriel and Dean. It took up the whole war room of the bunker. The time that Evie made her favorite book come to life and she had to be held by her father for a whole day afterwards to recover. 

Then bad memories started pouring in. 

The loud people with the silver knives. The arguing from all four of the adults. The tears shed as they were shoved into a glowing door. 

“Kaycie.” A voice called. “Hey, Kaycie.” 

Kaycie broke out of her thoughts. “Yes?” 

“Where did you go? We lost you for a moment.” Dean spoke to the girl. 

“Memories.” Kaycie shrugged them off. “I better check on Evie. Leave you four to talk.” 

“Hey, wait a minute.” Dean called. 

Kaycie paused with her fingertips touching the door handles. 

“Where do you plan on staying while you guys are here?” Dean asked. 

Kaycie flinched and stared with wide eyes. “We have a place. There is a home in Kansas we can stay at.” 

“You two idjits can stay here. The more the merrier.” Bobby told her. “Just no drinking my stash.” 

“I-. Thank you.” Kaycie walked through the doors closing them quietly behind her. 

“So.” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “That happened.” 

“I don't get it. How can I possibly be with you?” Sam asked. 

“What's so bad about me?” Gabriel turned to look at Sam. 

“How do two guys have a kid?” Dean gazed at the archangel. 

“Like Evie Girl said it’s a grace/soul thing. When certain activities are happening a piece of grace and a piece of soul may touch. When they do, a tiny little baby is made. The more submissive partner ends up taking care of the little tyke in their soul or grace. They then have to be cut out.” Gabriel gave a duh look to Dean. “Now Sam? Why is it so impossible for us to be together?” 

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times before blushing and looking down at the table. 

Dean’s phone rang saving Sam from answering. Dean picked up the call and talked for a few seconds before a whoosh happened and Castiel was standing in the room. 

Cas did a double take when he saw Gabriel. 

“Hey Bro. Long time no see.” Gabriel fluttered his fingers at Castiel. 

“What is he doing here?” Castiel’s blade dropped into his hand as Kaycie walked into the room at the commotion. “Nephilim.” 

“Whoa.” Kaycie yelped and hid behind Dean who had stood up to stop Cas. 

“Cas. Stop!” Dean yelled as Cas came around the table. “Look at her before you kill her! See who's she is first.” 

Cas paused. He stared hard at the girl that Dean had pulled out from behind him. His blade clattered to the floor not two seconds later. “She’s mine?” 

“Hi Daddy.” Kaycie waved and let go of her death grip on Dean’s sleeve. 

The doors opened again and Evie entered with a yawn. “I’m hungry, Kaycie. Feed me.” Evie barely spared Castiel’s dropped jaw a glance. “Hi Uncle Cas. Kaycie? Food?” 

“Make it yourself.” Kaycie snapped. 

“Fine.” Evie snapped her fingers twice with a smirk on her face. One snap produced a plate of chocolate silk pie and the other did something no one knew about. 

“What did you do?” Kaycie paled. 

“Oh you will love me little Cuz.” Evie smiled lazily before devouring her pie. 

“You shouldn’t be using your powers.” Kaycie scolded. “You need to save them to bring us to the right time.” 

“Bite me freaking jerk.” Evie mumbled around her pie. 

“When? Where? And how hard?” Kaycie fired off without hesitating. “Psycho bitch.” She spoke fondly.

Evie looked up with her eyes twinkling. “Love you Kaycie.” 

“Love you too Evie.” Kaycie ruffled her hair. 

“What just happened? I don’t understand.” Cas squinted at the girls. 

“You got me.” Gabriel muttered, tilting his head at Evie. 

Evie snapped her fingers undoing the prank she was planning on her cousin. Kaycie side eyed her. Evie just smiled innocently. Kaycie rolled her eyes. 

“What are we doing now?” Evie asked, swiping up the crumbs of the pie with a finger. 

Kaycie stared at the plate and another piece of pie appeared on it. Evie shot a grateful look and took a huge forkful. 

“What’s with all the eating and sweets?” Sam stared at his daughter is slight disgust at how she was gulping down big bites of pie. 

“It’s her grace. She needs sweets and a lot of them to get her powers back up. Since she isn’t getting what she needs otherwise.” Kaycie sent a pointed glare at Gabriel. 

“What does she need?” Cas tilted his head in confusion. 

“Physical contact with her dads.” Kaycie answered. “She needs to be close with their grace or soul. If not, it will take three months and lots of sweets. I have to make them because she needs to save every bit of her energy. As it is we will be here two weeks if she has what she needs.” 

Gabriel held out his arms to her. “Come here kiddo.” 

Evie swung her chair around and leaned her body into his. She sighed happily. Evie reached for a beer. 

“Huh uh.” Sam pulled it away from her. 

“Dad. I’m twenty three.” Evie pouted. 

“And Gabriel said you were still a baby.” Sam countered. 

“By angel standards Sam. Not human.” Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist bringing his grace to the surface of his vessel. 

Evie practically melted into him. She began humming a long forgotten song. 

Gabriel started. “Where did you hear that song Evie Girl?”

“You.” Evie kept humming. 

Kaycie looked over at Gabriel. “You used to sing it to her when she was a baby. We remember being wrapped in our Dad’s souls. I vaguely remember Dad holding his hand over me and singing a song. Evie remembers a lot more. She’s more powerful and has more powers than me. Hence why she has wings and I don’t.” 

“Wait. We carried you guys?” Dean looked pale. 

Kaycie shrugged. “Yeah. It sure wasn’t grace we were carried in.” 

Evie lifted her head from Gabriel’s shoulder. She sleepily blinked her eyes. “I remember Papa holding a hand over my back singing that song to me while they were in bed. Dad was always sleeping. I’m generally not like this. More of a prankster and lots more energy.” 

Kaycie snorted. “That’s an understatement.” 

“What did she do?” Sam asked warily. 

“She takes after Uncle Gabriel for sure. One time Evie called Mari and faked being in a panic and sobbing. She told her that the house had burnt down. Evie was home alone. Mari slammed on the breaks in the car and almost turned around to race back home. Evie suddenly broke out in laughter and told her April Fools.” Kaycie stared unimpressed at Evie. 

Evie snickered. “Come on. That was awesome. I told you once if I could be anything supernatural from here I would be a trickster. All the sweets I could eat and never be fat. All the pranks I could pull. Especially to douchebags and dickwads who need a lesson. That sounds like heaven. I would never kill though Dad.” Evie shot a look over to Sam. “I swear. No killings. I will leave those to the other tricksters.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Great. I help give life to Trickster 2.0.” 

“It’s not all like that. My favorite memories are reading with you. We like watching documentaries together and we both like drinking hot apple cider in the fall. I go to you for comfort and to calm down.” Evie protested. “I call you Dad because I love- spending time with you.” Evie told him after Kaycie pinched her thigh. “Papa is the fun one. The one I go to when I need to have a laugh and a good loud time. You, you are the one I go to when I need to calm down and have some quiet time.” 

“I was just teasing you Evie. Thanks so much for those words. While I can’t say I love you back or even if I love Gabriel, I think I will like spending time with you too.” Sam lifted a teasing eyebrow at the brunette. 

“What do you like to do Kaycie?” Dean turned to look at his daughter. 

“Oh I am classic rock, classic cars and pie the whole way. Love a good burger but not as much as Evie. I love veggies and will have a salad occasionally depending on if it’s good or not. My dream car is 1968 ford mustang. My favorite band is Van Halen. You were teaching me matience on Baby when we left. Daddy is the one I go to for quiet time like Evie goes to Uncle Sam. We used to watch movies together. Get our education on pop culture together. Evie sometimes would join us. Mostly she read books. Evie could read by four years old. I took a bit to learn. I could read by five.” Kaycie shrugged. “Not much else.” 

Evie snorted. “Yeah right.” 

“Shut up Evie. You like to do it too.” Kaycie blushed bright red. 

“Do what?” Sam asked. 

Evie and Kaycie looked at each other. 

“We like to crochet and make dolls for kids who can’t afford them.” Kaycie muttered. 

Gabriel and Castiel didn’t look surprised. 

“What?” Dean looked over at the girls. 

“It’s their angel instincts Dean.” Castiel told him. “All angels like to create. Especially archangels.” 

“I make small ones. I’m too impatient to make big ones like Kaycie does. Infinite patience her. Calm and quiet mostly. When you push her buttons she goes nuclear. Sometimes it's funny. Mostly it’s not. We lived with a few other kids and they liked to push her. Kaycie was the youngest of the bunch. I was the middle one. It feels like she is the older one though.” Evie shrugged. 

“She is the older of you two. It will get more like that the older you two get until Evie catches up.” Gabriel shrugged it off. 

Evie yawned and snuggled back into Gabriel’s side. “Okay. Kaycie is older. I’m sleepy Papa.” 

“Come on Kiddo. Bedtime.” Gabriel lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch. He set her down carefully. 

“Don’t leave.” Evie tightened her fist in his jacket. 

“I have stuff to take care of but I will be here in the morning kiddo.” Gabriel ran a hand through her soft hair. 

“Goodnight Papa.” Evie hummed quietly and slipped off into sleep. Her hand fell off his jacket. 

Kaycie stood by the doors. “I can boost her powers but not as well as you. It’s only temporary. You need to be back in the morning.” 

“Why are you so protective of her?” Gabriel cocked his head at the blonde. 

“I feel like I have to. Mari had four kids. Two natural and us two. All girls. She had a lot on her plate and didn’t always have time for us. We stuck together. As I said, we’re linked. I’m going to sleep next to her. I’m gonna try and give her some juice. Never tried it before but it should work. Goodnight Uncle Gabriel.” Kaycie slid in next to Evie and threw her leg over the other girl’s. 

Gabriel stood up and left the sleeping girls. He headed into the kitchen and stared at Sam and Dean. He leaned back against the doors. “I was going to fake my death and leave this to you guys but that girl in there . . .” Gabriel leaned his head back on the wood. “I can’t leave this mess to you three. If Dad really is doing this as a test of free will what better way to prove it to him then to join Team Free Will. I will help you but not all if it. I won’t kill my brothers. Sam won’t say yes. We have to find another way. I won’t leave him in the cage. I know my brothers. They would have been filled with rage at being locked away. They would have taken it out on the one person who put them there. I guess what I am trying to say is, I will help you. I will help you stop this.” Gabriel got off the doors. “Don’t hurt those girls. Bye Buckos.” Gabriel snapped and teleported away. 

“Where did he go?” Sam looked startled at the care he heard in that voice. 

“I believe he had things to take care of. He will be back in the morning. I have things to do as well. Goodbye Dean. Sam.” Cas fluttered away. 

Sam and Dean leaned back in their chairs. Bobby had gone to bed a few hours ago. Muttering something about not making those girls in there in his house. He didn’t need his lights and windows shattered. 

Sam guzzled his beer. Dean twisted his glass of whiskey in his hands. 

“Do you have anything to say?” Dean muttered. 

“What? About you and Cas? Dean, pretty much everyone knew you love him. Kaycie is just more proof.” Sam snorted. “Everyone knows he loves you back too.” 

Dean started and looked up at Sam with wide panicked eyes. “No he doesn’t.” 

“Dean, he only comes when you call. I have tried praying but he never shows up. He stands so close to you and the longing stares? It’s like it's stamped on both your foreheads.” Sam told him.

“Oh yeah? What about you and the trickster? When were you going to tell me about that?” Dean demanded. 

Sam looked down. “It’s nothing. Evie is impossible. I’m not even sure that she will happen this time around.” 

“What? Why not?” Dean stared at his brother. “What’s going through that head of yours?” 

Sam laughed disbelievingly. “Dude. One, he’s a friggin archangel. Two, with the stain on my soul how would he want me? I mean the demon blood alone is one thing but the other stuff? The things I have done while on that? That’s all me. I just don’t see how he would ever want me.” Sam swigged the last of his beer and grabbed another from the fridge. 

“I think that’s something you have to talk about with him. From what I heard today, he seems to care about you.” Dean stood up. “I’m done with this chick flick moment. You going to bed?” 

Sam nodded and put the undrunken beer back. “Yeah. Goodnight Dean.” Sam trudged up the stairs to the guest room. 

Dean stood watch over the two girls for the rest of the night. His mind kept spiraling through panic, fear, love, anger over and over again. He didn’t know what would happen from here on out.


	2. Memories and Goodbyes

At about nine in the morning Gabriel and Castiel popped back in, startling Dean. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted. Cas’ gaze fell on the two girls. Kaycie in particular. 

In the night Kaycie had hogged most of the available space. She was on her stomach, one hand tucked under her chin. The other was outstretched towards Evie. Evie was on the very edge of the couch, like she was trying to get away from Kaycie. She was on her side with her arms folded over her chest. 

Evie slowly moved her head, blinked once and sat up. “Hey creepers.” Evie smirked, her hair tousled. Evie combed her fingers through her hair and tamed her locks. She stood up and stretched. She spared a glance at Kaycie and rolled her eyes. “Freak.” She muttered. Evie moved away from the couch. “She’s not going to wake up for a while. Girl loves her sleep.” Evie walked into the kitchen. “I’m hungry. What’s for breakfast?” She pulled open the fridge. 

“I think you are the freak. What was that?” Dean asked.

Evie chuckled. “I like waking up early. Even though I go to sleep late I am always up no later than nine in the morning. Never have slept in since I hit twelve years old. When I sleep, as soon as I am awake, that’s it. Can’t go back to sleep. I usually go for a walk, sometimes a run or a flight. Depends on my mood.” Evie leaned back against the counter. “Kaycie will stay up late and sleep late. Sometimes not getting up until eleven in the morning. Latest I can recall is eleven thirty. Anyway, you wake that girl up before she does and she is a grade A bitch for the whole day. I’ve learned to let her get up on her own. I wonder where she gets it from.” 

“From both of them.” Gabriel smirked and ruffled Cas’ hair. “This guy, as a fledgling would sleep. A lot. You wake him up and he gets grumpy. Dean is the same way. So she has a double whammy.” 

“Okay, first off, that’s weird and creepy that you know that. Second, I need to talk to Cas on my own.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist and pulled him from the room to the outside. 

Evie and Gabriel shared similar smirks. 

“Shall we Evie Girl?” Gabriel offered. 

“No.” Sam interrupted, coming into the kitchen all sweaty. 

Evie wrinkled her nose. “Gross Dad. You stink.” 

“I’ll take a shower. But no spying on them. Give them a chance to work this out on their own.” Sam pointed a finger between Evie and Gabriel. “I mean it. No spying. Or Evie I won’t make you any breakfast. And you-” Sam faltered as his finger moved over to a grinning Gabriel. 

“You’ll what Sam?” Gabriel looked him up and down. “What will you do?” He goaded. 

Sam did an interesting thing. A combination of a blush and a bitch face. “I’ll - I’ll.” He stammered. 

“Sorry Dad, Papa’s pancakes are better.” Evie cut in. 

“Don’t you-” Sam started. 

Two snaps were heard and Sam was left standing in the kitchen shouting out the word dare as loud as he could. 

“Dammit.” he growled. “Freaking tricksters and their cute faces.” 

Bobby made his way into the kitchen followed closely by Kaycie. 

“What's the matter Sam?” Bobby asked. 

Sam was pacing with an angry look on his face. “Those two. I swear.” He muttered. 

Kaycie snorted. “Yeah, I’d say good luck to you with that. They are two peas in a pod.” 

“What did they do?” Bobby moved to grab a glass cup. 

“They are currently spying on Dean and Cas.” Sam told them. “After I told them not to.” 

Kaycie perked up. “What about my dads?” 

“I ran into them outside. They were talking.” Sam halted in the middle of the room as he felt a build up of power. 

Evie and Gabriel appeared in the kitchen laughing happily. Gabriel had his arms around her shoulders. 

“That was so funny! His face!” Evie giggled. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be saving your power?” Sam glared at the two tricksters. 

“That was flying Dad. Completely different thing. Papa made me invisible. So, no powers wasted.” Evie’s face grimaced as her shoulders twitched. “Ouch!” She grabbed at her back. Tears stung her eyes. “Ow! What is that? It hurts.” 

Gabriel placed his hand soothingly on her mid back. “Calm down kiddo. It’s a strained muscle. It was hurting yesterday, right?” 

Evie nodded. “Yeah.” 

Kaycie looked thoughtful. “You know, it’s times like these that I’m glad I don’t have wings.” 

Evie shot Kaycie a mild glare. Her wing muscle spasmed again and Evie cried out in pain. 

“How big is your wingspan kiddo?” Gabriel asked. 

“Ten feet.” Evie hissed through clenched teeth. Her nails dug into her hands. 

Gabriel looked proud. “Impressive for a fledgling.” Gabriel looked thoughtful. “You have no room that would work here. I have a place. Cassie knows where it is if we take too long. Come on Evie Girl. Let’s fix that wing.” Gabriel wrapped his arm closer around the burnette and flew off with a rustle of wings. 

Kaycie’s stomach rumbled. Kaycie looked down, blushing. “Sorry.” 

“What’s your favorite breakfast food?” Dean came through the door as he asked the question. Castiel followed him closely. 

“Where is Evelyn?” Castiel looked around the room. 

“Gabriel took her somewhere. She has a busted wing.” Sam told the angel. 

“Well, since Evie is not here, looks like Kaycie gets to pick breakfast. What do you want sweetheart?” Dean looked over at the blonde. 

Kaycie lit up. “Really? Biscuits and gravy please. That’s my favorite.” Kaycie moved over to Dean and threw her arms around him in a hug. “Thanks Dad.” 

Dean held still. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small girl. Kaycie pulled back with a bright grin. Dean’s arms felt empty. His little girl grew up without him. He was never there for her first car on her sixteenth birthday. He never threatened her first boyfriend. He never got to see her at her high school prom. 

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder in comfort. He felt that same way too. 

“So, who’s making breakfast?” Dean brushed off the sadness. 

**!**!**!**

Gabriel and Evie landed in a forest clearing by a small waterfall. 

“Where are we?” Evie looked around. Evie winced as another flash of pain hit her wings. 

“Let’s see those wings Evie.” Gabriel moved behind the girl. 

Evie concentrated and pushed her wings onto this plain of existence. Pain flared up her wing and down into her back. 

Gabriel immediately noticed the problem. A large lump was forming on her top right wing. Gabriel clucked his tongue in sympathy. He reached out a hand and the wing moved away. 

“Evie, you gotta stay still. I need to touch it.” Gabriel soothed her by running his hand over her other wings. 

Evie melted and held very still. Gabriel prodded the area and winced. “How many times have you flown with Kaycie or anyone?” 

“A couple. Mostly hops around the world. Never this much and this far.” Evie told him. 

“Kiddo,” Gabriel sighed. “gotta be reckless. Just like your dad.” He muttered. Louder he spoke. “You tore a muscle in your wing. No flying for six weeks. Even then short flights with no one extra. We have to keep it stretched and put ice and heat on it. Should heal in about eight maybe nine weeks.” 

“Figures I tore a muscle.” Evie grumbled. Evie pushed aside the anger and turned to face Gabriel. “How do I keep it stretched?” 

“Like this.” Gabriel made a motion with his wing and Evie copied it. Gabriel grinned when she got it right. “Okay. Hold still.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and a brace made from grace held her wing still. “Come on Kiddo. Cassie said breakfast is almost ready.” Gabriel grabbed her shoulders and flew them both to Bobby’s house. 

“I can’t fly.” Evie announced the second they landed. “I have a torn muscle in my wing. We are going to be here for eight to nine weeks.” 

Everyone paused. Castiel frowned in sympathy. “I’m sorry Evelyn. That hurts.” 

“Don’t be. I’m fine.” Evie plopped down on her cousin’s lap. 

Kaycie rolled her eyes and shoved at Evie. “Get off me.” 

“No.” Evie stuck her tongue out at Kaycie. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“Evelyn! Get off me!” Kaycie demanded. Her eyes flaring a bright blue. 

“Fine.” Evie sulked and got off of her. She flopped down next to Sam. 

“What just happened?” Dean demanded turning around from the stove. 

“Evie just shoved her wings in my face. I hate it when she does that. It makes my nose tickle.” Kaycie seethed. 

Evie smirked into her lap. 

“Evie.” Sam warned. “Knock it off.” 

“Yes Dad.” Evie pouted at the table. 

“Ooh. Biscuits and gravy. Cool.” Gabriel poked at the pan on the stove. 

Dean slapped his hand away. “Back off shortstack.” 

Gabriel looked amused. “Did you just slap the hand of an archangel away?” 

Evie laughed and giggled. 

“What are you laughing at kiddo?” Gabriel’s golden eyes twinkled at her. 

“You just got your hand slapped like a naughty kid.” Evie chuckled out. 

Gabriel lunged at her and Evie shrieked, loudly. 

Sam, Dean and Bobby winced. 

“Lower the volume Evie.” Kaycie spoke mildly as she swirled a cup of coffee around. Kaycie made a face at the coffee. “Got any tea? I like tea over coffee.” 

Sam and Dean shared looks. 

“Must be the angel side.” Sam said. 

“Correction. It’s a Castiel thing.” Gabriel told them. “I certainly don’t drink tea. I drink-” 

“Hot cocoa made with real chocolate, whipped cream and a heaping amount of marshmallows with some hershey chocolate syrup drizzled over the top.” Evie finished, fondly. “When you are in a particular mood you drink it plain with a hint of peppermint in it.” Evie sat up happily. “I’m remembering! Uncle Cas drinks tea with a bit of honey. Uncle Dean drinks his coffee black but every once in a while he puts sugar in it. Dad drinks coffee with creamer and a bit of sugar. It’s the only sweet thing he will admit to liking.” Evie hissed as her wings flew out in her joy. 

“Careful Evie. Don’t want to injure that wing more.” Gabriel reached out and soothed something in mid air the boys couldn’t see. 

Sam’s face looked sad. 

 

“What’s wrong Uncle Sam?” Kaycie asked noticing the look on his face. 

“I just- I won’t ever see her wings will I?” Sam stared at the stained table top. 

Kaycie rolled her eyes. “Angels are just stingy with who they let see their wings. Kinda an intimate thing for them. I believe Uncle Gabriel once put it ‘It’s like going up and touching the Presidents nuts.’”

Sam had a slack jaw. “How old were you when he said this?” 

“Oh! She was two I was five.” Evie leaned around Gabriel. 

“Gabriel!” Sam whipped his head to face him. 

“Hey! At least it was kid friendly. I coulda said it with a lot more crude words.” Gabriel held his hands up. 

Dean placed the food on the table and everyone dug in. Evie and Gabriel adding the snark to the meal and Sam was desperately trying to take everything in. 

Sam caught Dean’s eye and shared a look of sadness. Because of their life they never got to see their kids grow up. Someone else raised them. Their looks became one of determination. 

“Hey. Why did we send you away?” Dean asked the question that was on all the men's minds. 

Evie and Kaycie shared looks. 

Kaycie looked helplessly at them. “Honestly? We don’t really know. We can tell you what we remember but it might not be much. You kinda kept that stuff away from us.” 

“Let us tell you our history your future that led up to us being born.” Evie looked around at every one. 

They told them about the leviathan and soulless Sam. They told about the hallucinations Sam had and how Cas took them on. They told about the tablets and Kevin Tran. They told about Meg’s sacrifice and how she was turning good in the end. They told about Metatron and the angels. They told about the bunker and Henry Winchester. They told them about Abaddon and the Mark of Cain. They told about Amara and Chuck. They told about how Lucifer was free and the other Nephilim. They told about the British Men of Letters and the Alternate Universe. They told about that world’s Michael and what he wanted. They told how Dean said yes, killed this world’s Lucifer and did all to save Sam, Cas and the other Nephilim.

“That’s really all we know about your history.” Evie said to the slack looks from everyone. 

“You sent us away at night. You got us out of our beds and pushed us through a glowing door. The last we saw was Uncle Gabriel giving his all to get us there. Like down on the last of his grace all.” Kaycie spoke hauntedly. “We didn’t even have time to say goodbye.” 

“The last thing I saw was Papa being held down by a lot of people with angel blades. I don’t know what happened after that.” Evie lied. She will never forget the loud ringing of her Papa’s true voice as something happened to both Sam and him. 

Kaycie shot her a concerned look but looked away when Evie glared at her. She may be younger but Evie could kick her ass when she wanted. 

Gabriel whistled. “Wow. I can’t even- Just wow.” At the looks he got he explained. “It’s just Dad really left this world to you two? His most favorite creation and he entrusted it to the Winchesters.” 

“Hey. We’re not that bad.” Sam spoke offended.

“I know Sam. You two are his favorites if that happens.” Gabriel spoke out. 

“What Gabriel is trying to say is that our Father, who created everything left this world and all that’s in it to you two.” Castiel told them. 

At the blank looks Kaycie sighed exasperatedly. “He means the angels. God left the angels under your care. Along with humanity, and all the lovely stuff that comes with it.”

Now Dean and Sam looked truly shocked. 

“Now we’ve broke them Evie.” Kaycie leaned back in her chair. 

“Balls.” Bobby exclaimed. 

Evie sniggered. “Yup. Balls about covers it.” 

It took about two hours for everyone to get back to normal after those revelations. Kaycie and Evie cleaned the kitchen and now was debating what to do. 

“I want to see Baby. She is a classic and you won’t deny me my right to see her in her prime.” Kaycie declared. 

Evie shrugged listlessly. Now that she remembered she couldn't get her Papa’s agonized screams out of her head. 

“You okay Evie?” Kaycie stared hard at her cousin. 

“I think I’m gonna go for a walk. I won’t leave the yard. Promise. No flying either. I swear. Just, I need to be alone.” Evie walked slowly out of the house. Tears pricked her eyes and it started to rain. “Shit.” Evie tried to reign in her power. “Stop. They are fine. They are right inside.” Tears dripped down her face as the memory seeped in. 

“Papa?” A nine year old Evie cried out as a bunch of people with silver blades came in. 

“Evie Girl. Go! Be safe!” Her Papa grunted as a bunch of people held him down. His blade dropped into his hands as the glowing portal started closing. “Go! Keep Kaycie safe.” His eyes pleaded. 

Papa looked horrified and his true voice screamed her Dad’s name as loud as he could. “SAM!” 

Their eyes connected one last time and the portal snapped shut. Evie cried but when she heard Kaycie crying she bottled it up. “I got ya Kaycie. I won’t leave you.” Evie vowed. 

“Evie! Please! Stop!” Shouting broke through her thoughts. 

Evie opened her eyes to see she was curled on the ground with swirling rain and wind around her. “Shit! Sorry!” Evie shut her eyes and the monsoon stopped. 

She was immediately enveloped in candy and ocean and mint scented arms. She began struggling. “Dad. I want Dad.” 

She was transferred over to sandalwood and gun oil and old books smelling arms. They held her loosely. Evie whined and curled tighter into them. 

“Evie! You bitch! I knew you were hiding something! What is it?” Kaycie stormed over. 

“Shut up Kaycie!” Evie snarled. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“No. You don’t get to do this shit to me again! You don’t get to go catatonic and hide yourself away!” Kaycie yelled. 

“Fuck off!” Evie yelled. “You don’t know that the last I saw of my parents was Papa being held down and screaming my Dad’s name in his true voice! You didn’t see as my Dad was killed by angels. Shoved through the heart with an archangel's blade and then his soul being captured by another! You don’t know shit Kaycie! So fuck off!” With a wave of her hand Evie sent Kaycie away. 

“Where did you just send her?” Dean demanded as softly as he could. 

“Town.” Evie grunted as she clung to her Dad. “Library.” 

The candy/ocean/mint smell came closer. Evie reached a hand out and closed her fist around a green jacket. She tugged with all her strength and a warm body fell onto the two hugging people. 

“Whoa. Kiddo?” Gabriel’s voice was hesitant. 

Evie hummed happily in the scents of home that she remembered. Candy/Ocean/Mint/Old Books/Sandalwood/Gun Oil. Evie frowned when she couldn’t feel her Papa’s wings around them. She reached out and clutched a handful of feathers, ignoring her Papa’s yelp she pulled them closer. With her fist clenched in the sleeve of her Dad’s shirt and her other fist full of feathers, she fell asleep. 

Sam and Gabriel stared at each other over their daughter’s head. Sam blushed and ducked his head. “When you are talking baby, how young are you referring to? Because that and this isn’t normal.” 

“It’s perfectly normal for a two year old.” Gabriel commented. 

“What?” Sam’s jaw dropped. 

Gabriel sighed. “I’m old and I will live for a long time. I have been alive when this earth came to be. I was considered old then. Every ten years to you feels like a year to me. My sense of time isn’t like yours.” Gabriel ran his fingers over Evie’s head. “Your lives will end in a blink for me. Unless we bond. Then, your lifetime matches mine and when you die, your soul will come to me. You will also only be able to be killed by the only thing that will kill me.” Gabriel paused for a moment marvelling at the girl in his arms. His mood soured as he remembered what she saw. 

“What Evie saw? Sam, they killed you and took your soul. They could do anything with that and I would never be able to find you and bring you back. They could scatter your soul across the universe, they could destroy it if they are that desperate.” Gabriel soothed the girl with his grace as she stirred fitfully. “To only have nine human years with her before I had to give her up, I-” 

Sam was quiet as he saw the care Gabriel had for both him and her. The sky darkened again and a steady rain fell from the heavens. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Gabriel scrubbed at his face. “She is still a baby because every ten years she will mature more. She might physically look like a twenty three year old but in reality, she’s only two. Kaycie is far more mature than she is. Kaycie would be seventeen in angel years.” Gabriel slowly worked Evies fingers from his wing. 

“Why me?” Sam asked. “I drank demon blood, I didn’t listen to your warning, I was basically a monster. So why me?” 

The impala pulled into the yard right then. Kaycie had a huge grin on her face when she came around the yard. 

“That will be a conversation for another time Sam.” Gabriel looked at the rest of their family as they came around the house. 

“Man Evie, that was so cool. Not the sending me away thing, you deserve a punch for that but the impala, whooo! That was a fun drive.” Kaycie chattered. She froze as she came upon the trio on the ground. “Uh . . . This isn’t like Evie.” 

“Kaycie? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Castiel pulled her off to the side and explained the age thing to her. 

Kaycie was quiet. “It makes sense.” Was all she said. 

“What makes sense?” Sam overheard and called them over to him. 

“Evie was medicated over in the other universe. Heck, so was I, but Evie had it worse. Mari tried her best but she wasn’t an angel. When Evie started not acting her physical age Mari took her to a specialist who gave Evie severe psychiatric medication. It helped but,” Kaycie shrugged. “Then we came over here and we couldn’t bring anything with us. No meds.” 

“How often did she take this medication?” Gabriel demanded. 

“Every morning, every night for the whole time we were gone. So, thirteen years. Maybe twelve?” Kaycie shrugged. “They had me on meds too. For my slight under maturity or whatever. Point is, we were considered minors over there.” 

Sam and Dean nodded. 

“Ah.” 

“Care to explain for the non humans?” Gabriel snapped. 

“Minors. Means they are under eighteen. They have no say in what medication or doctor stuff. What the parent says goes. Or guardian in this case.” Sam told the angels. 

Gabriel snarled and his wings flapped out in his anger. Or well, they tried. Evie sneakily had reworked her fingers back through the wing. She had managed to wrap them over her wings and was using one to pin them down. 

Evie snapped awake as her comfort was taken away. “Come on.” She complained. “I was sleeping.”

“No you weren’t.” Kaycie shot a look at Evie. “Send me away like that again and a fist to your jaw will be the least of your concerns.” 

“Fist to my jaw?” Evie didn’t finish as Kaycie swung and planted her fist into Evie’s face. 

Evie rolled with the punch and sat up. “Okay. I deserved that.” 

“Yes. You did.” Kaycie seethed. “You put me in the middle of a learning to read group, you dirty little shit!” 

Evie cracked up laughing. 

“I had kids crawling all over me asking how I showed up out of nowhere and a frantic teacher signing the cross at me!” Kaycie snarled. “I told them I was an angel and booked it out of there.” 

Evie howled with laughter. “Ah, that one is my best yet.” 

“Yes! It so freaking is because the last time you sent me to China in the middle of a male only bath house!” Kaycie yelled. 

“Hey, at least I went and got you back to Mari’s before she noticed.” Evie defended, still cackling with laughter. 

“You told her I went to my friend’s house and when she called to make sure you intercepted the call with your power and pretended to be his mom!” Kaycie threw her hands up when all she got was more laughter. “You didn’t get me for three hours!” 

“Wait his?” Dean cut in. 

“Yes. His?” Cas repeated.

“You did all that?” Gabriel asked proudly. 

“Evelyn Winchester.” Sam scolded. 

Evie looked down. “Sorry Dad.” 

Kaycie shrugged off her Dads. “Yeah Nik was my friend. We went to school together. You better not do that again or I will instigate a prank war to end all prank wars. You little-” Kaycie stalked off, muttering the whole way. 

Evie, Sam and Gabriel got off the ground. Evie beamed brightly. “You can’t best the champion!” Evie called after her and cackled at the middle finger raised in reply. “That was awesome in a bad way.” Evie covered as Sam looked at her. Sam passed them and Gabriel gave her a wink and a high five. 

Sam spun around. “Did you two just high five?” He glared suspiciously at them. 

Two sets of golden brown eyes widened innocently at him. 

“No?” Gabriel crawled. 

Evie gave a dimpled grin. “Not at all.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and stalked back in the house. 

Sam, Dean and Bobby got together in the afternoon. They were having a deep discussion. Cas and Gabriel joined in and the angels flew off. 

Kaycie and Evie shared looks. 

“What are you guys doing?” Kaycie carefully looked over at Dean. 

“This bunker sounds like the best place to be. I mean the library alone would be awesome but to be warded against practically everything including God’s sister then we want to be there.” Dean told her. “Cas and Gabriel went out to find it.” 

“You coulda asked us.” Kaycie said. “It’s in Lebanon Kansas. Geographic dead center of the United States.” 

Evie looked happy. “That’s what you get when you leave us out.” She singsonged as she moved away. 

Sam gazed at his daughter as she squealed happily at a book she found. She sat down on the couch and began reading. 

Dean nudged him in the ribs. “Sam, I’m going out with Kaycie to look over my car. Go talk to Evie. Spend some time with her.” Dean and Kaycie left. 

“Evie?” Sam sat down next to the brunette. “What are you reading?” 

“Myths and Mysteries of Florida.” Evie answered. She looked up from her book and bit her lip. “Can I-” Evie looked away. “Never mind.” 

“Can you what, Evie?” Sam gently spoke to her. 

Instead of answering with words, Evie leaned into Sam and pulled her feet under her. The book was spread out in her lap. “Is this okay?” 

Sam was startled then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. 

The two didn’t say any more words as they both cuddled on the couch. 

**!**!**!**

Dean and Kaycie stood in front of the impala. 

“We should probably call them back and they can look for a key instead.” Kaycie stated. 

“There’s a key?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. It’s the whole reason Abbadon came after the Men of Letters. She wanted inside the bunker for something.” Kaycie’s hands itched to look under the hood of Baby. 

Dean closed his eyes and Castiel stood in front of his seconds later. 

“You needed something?” Cas asked, standing super close to Dean. 

“The girls know where the bunker is.” Dean didn’t move away from the angel. 

Kaycie could see Cas’ wings reach out for the hunter. She wrinkled her nose. 

“I shall find and bring Gabriel here.” Cas flew off. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Dean looked over at Kaycie. 

“I want to look under her hood.” Kaycie pointed to Baby. “She’s gorgeous and I want to see her in her prime.” 

Dean smiled. “Do you know how to change oil in a car?” 

“No. I know how to check oil in the newer cars though.” Kaycie hovered over Dean eagerly as he popped the hood. 

“Newer cars suck. All computers under the hood.” Dean scoffed. 

“I know.” Kaycie wrinkled her nose. “I was driving a jeep. An older jeep but still.” 

“So, first you,” Dean instructed and showed Kaycie, with a small smile on his face, how to change oil in a 1967 chevy impala. 

Cas and Gabriel showed up a short while later. 

“Where is this bunker?” Gabriel asked Kaycie. 

“Lebanon Kansas.” Kaycie told them. “It’s on the edge of town underneath an abandoned factory. You will need to find a key. It’s in a small box with designs on it. The only one I know of is back in time with Henry Winchester. There was a men of letters who survived Abbadon’s attack. I don’t remember who and I don’t remember what state he lives in. All I remember was he took the name of a World War I vet. You can ask Evie. She’s the one with the perfect memory.” Kaycie pouted. 

“Are you jealous of her?” Dean looked incredulous at his daughter. 

“Yes and no. I’m jealous of her mind. Evie was tested and found out she has perfect recall on her memories and can remember the tiniest detail if she wants to. Her memorization is out of this world. She was eleven when she memorized the latin names for the bones in the body down to the very smallest one. She remembers stuff better than I can. I’m also a teensey bit jealous she has wings as well.” 

Kaycie sighed. “Imagine it, a part angel who can’t fly. I think that’s why the nephilim before went psycho. They had these urges to fly and do other angel things but lacked the parts they needed to do them.” Kaycie shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. “It’s intense at times. When they hit me, Evie takes me to a different place in the world and we explore. It takes my mind off it. Anyway, what do you say to giving her a complete work over? Spend some time with Baby.” 

Dean ruffled Kaycie’s hair. “Okay sweetheart.” 

Kaycie beamed at him. They both leaned over the hood and began to give Dean’s beloved car some TLC. 

**!**!**!**

Sam shifted slightly but he didn’t dare move more than that. Evie had fallen asleep against him. She had her hand clenched around his shirt and her whole body was resting against his side. 

Gabriel fluttered in and took in the scene. “That’s cute.” He whispered. 

“Shut it.” Sam looked down at the girl and softened. “Is she really mine? It’s hard to believe it at times because she’s so much like you, but then she does something that’s so me and it just shocks me.” Sam touched her hair gently. The girl hummed and snuggled deeper into him. She moved her face like she was looking for something. She must have found it because she settled with her whole face against his shirt. 

“Scents are important to fledglings.” Gabriel whispered. “It reminds them of safety.” Gabriel was quiet for a few moments as he settled on the chair across from him. “You should see what her wings are doing.” 

“What are they doing?” Sam asked when is seemed like he wouldn’t continue. 

“They are laid over her like a blanket but the top pair is laid over your arm around her. The bottom pair is under your arm and the feathers are just gorgeous. They are almost the same color as mine but darker with a deep brown feather sprinkled throughout. Her’s would look similar to a golden eagle. Mine is the color of a golden crested warbler.” Gabriel looked like he wanted to join the cuddle pile, but he held back. 

Sam moved his fingers through the warmness he could feel surrounding his arm. He had thought it was falling asleep from Evie’s weight. The girl sighed in her sleep and her book fell off her lap. Gabriel was there and caught the book before it could hit the floor. 

Sam met his eyes. The golden hues were tinted green by tiny flecks of color. The gold swirled around the pupil like it was his actual grace in his eyes. 

A throat cleared, snapping the tension between them. They looked down and saw Evie laying there with her eyes open. “Oh don’t mind me. Keep eye fucking all you want. I’m just gonna go and see what Kaycie is up to.” 

Sam and Gabriel stammered protests as Evie slid out from between them.

“We weren’t-” Sam began.

“Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that Dad.” Evie sauntered out of the room. “Don’t forget, Evelyn Joanna Winchester is my name. Please make me as soon as you want. You have to make me older than Kaycie as much as possible.” She called back. 

“Evie!” Sam yelled. “Damn Tricksters and their annoying cute-” He muttered. 

“So?” Gabriel leaned up into Sam. “You think I’m cute.” 

Sam went flame red. “No.” 

“Super angelic hearing Sammy. No hiding that from me.” Gabriel grinned. “That’s good though. I can work with cute.” 

“Don’t call me Sammy.” Sam shuddered. “I don’t like it.” 

“You let Dean call you Sammy.” Gabriel pointed out. 

“That’s Dean and his older brother privilege.” Sam sighed. “Look, Sammy to me makes me feel like a little kid. It gives me the creeps when you say it because my mind jumps to Sammy, little kid, you calling me it. So, please call me Sam or something else.” 

Loud shouting was heard outside. The house shook and thunder rolled. Lightning touched down close to the window. 

Sam leapt to his feet. “What’s happening?” He drew Ruby’s knife from his back pocket. 

Gabriel concentrated then sighed. “Kaycie and Evie are fighting. I better go check it out.” 

Gabriel flew outside to see Kaycie hurl a beam of power at Evie. 

“You stupid selfish bitch!” Kaycie yelled. Kaycie shot another beam at Evie who was curled up on the ground, wings shielding her body, just taking what was dished out. “What’s wrong with you?!” 

Gabriel stepped in and held Kaycie back. “Girls!” he yelled. “What is going on?” 

“The bitch had enough power to get us home. Back to the right time. She purposely brought us here to change time. She also faked her injury!” Kaycie seethed. “All so she could save the two of you from might have being dead.” 

“They were dead Kaycie!” Evie jumped up tears shining in her eyes. “You didn’t see what I saw because you were hiding your face like a fucking coward!” 

Kaycie went still. Rage shimmered in her eyes. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Kaycie disappeared to one of his pocket dimensions where she could go nuclear without attracting attention. 

“Evelyn Winchester.” Gabriel spoke firmly. “What was she talking about?” 

“I brought us here to this time to change everything. So I didn’t have to grow up without you or Dad. So Lucifer never gets free and the other nephilim never gets born. Shit!” Evie cursed. She looked down at the floor. “I can see why she went nuclear.” 

“Why did she get angry?” Dean demanded. 

Evie looked sheepish. “The other nephilim, Jack, he’s Lucifer’s son. Uncle Cas takes him in when Lucifer abandons his mother. Jack thinks of Cas and Dean as his parents because Cas took care of his mother in the pregnancy and Dean is his mate. Kaycie is sweet on him and he likes her back. If I change things Jack will never be born and Kaycie won’t have her soon to be mate. Damn it I’m so selfish.” Evie cursed. She looked heart broken. “I am a selfish bitch like she said.” 

“Evie no.” Gabriel held her close. 

Evie breathed in the candy/ocean/mint/home smell. “I’m sorry Kaycie.” She whimpered.

“Wait?” Dean interrupted them. “My daughter is going to be mates with Lucifer’s son?” 

“Technically they aren’t related. Besides, he’s a different type of nephilim.” Evie mumbled loud enough for Dean to hear over the muffled comfort of green jacket and warm arms. 

“Different type?” Dean echoed. 

Gabriel sighed. “There are two ways for nephilim to be made. Through grace and soul like these girls. The grace and soul ones have baby vessels when they are born. They then grow up like humans but maturity wise they are babies. Then there is the natural way. The human way with a boy and a girl. Those nephilim are born as babies and then they grow up superfast. Like within an hour they are fully grown humans. The only different thing is their mentality. They are almost a full grown angel but they don’t know anything of the world. All they remember is being in the womb. You can say they are like babies in full grown bodies.” 

Evie snickered. “Baby in a trench coat.” 

Everyone looked at her. 

Evie giggled. “Sorry. It’s something Uncle Dean says to Uncle Cas. Eve has trapped them in a town and Uncle Cas’ powers is on lockdown. Uncle Dean makes an offhand comment about how Uncle Cas is basically a baby in a trench coat without his powers. Uncle Cas is offended and looks out a window. Dad looks between them and goes. ‘I think you hurt his feelings.’” 

Dean, Sam and Bobby are shocked. 

“Oh!” Dean snaps. “It’s that thing Kaycie was telling me about. Perfect recall?” 

Evie brightened for a moment. “Yeah!” She then shuddered and looked down. She then shot her head up as an idea burst through her mind. “I got it! Somethings you can change. Like the Leviathan and the angel tablets and the whole angels falling from heaven thing and loosing their wings. Others you have to let happen. Just make a solid proof plan and make backups to the backups. Okay. One, you have to let Amara out. Here me out?!” 

Evie put a hand up and pulled away from Gabriel. “This one is easy. For one, all she wants is to be with her brothers. Two, they need therapy. Bring in the Winchesters. Sam, talk to God. Get him to see the light. Dean will handle Amara. Dean, all she wants is to spend time with God and have him back in her life. Fixing this relationship will bring about two things. One, God will be kinder to us and Jack. Two, Lucifer will be fixed.” 

Evie fixed her golden eyes on all of them. “The Mark of Cain was originally not Cain’s mark. It belonged to Lucifer and before him Amara. She infected her darkness into Lucifer and caused him to change. Amara in her pain and anger caused Lucifer to fall. God, in his pain casted him out. Lucifer tried to get rid of it by giving it to Cain. Cain passed it to Dean. Sam got it off at a high cost and let Amara out of her cage. I don’t know if you need to do that again or not. But come up with solid proof plans. 

“Another thing that I am asking you to not change is Jack. Please let him come to be. His mother is a good woman and that affects Jack. He’s not evil. He’s really good and nice. He once built a blanket fort for me and Kaycie with Papa and Uncle Dean’s help. We spent the night in there as a family watching movies late into the night. He didn’t even complain when Kaycie got tangled up in his wings and he had to pull a few feathers to get her free. Just have a plan like taking the mother to a pocket dimension and having him there. If you don’t a rift will happen and the other world will come through. 

“Another thing, find Charlie Bradbury when you get the key to the bunker. And for the love of all things holy be careful in the computer room. There is a grey goop there. It is the remains of the wicked witch of the west and Dorothy will have to come save you. No I’m not kidding. Oz is real Dorothy is real and the whole story is much darker and scarier than you want to know. Anything else?” Evie blew her hair from her face as she thought. 

“Oh! Make sure heaven knows there is at least one archangel alive. And don’t close the gates of hell for good. Once word gets out that there are no archangels, Metatron will make the angels fall. Um . . . Make sure you call Gabriel when Henry Winchester shows up and at all costs, keep him here. He cannot go back. It will change the past even more.” Evie rubbed her forehead. 

“I think that’s it. You boys can manage the rest. Once Amara is freed please convince the both of them to fix Lucifer. They can do it.” 

“This is all fine and dandy but where is God? If we free Amara will he even show up?” Dean demanded. 

Cas perked up at the mention of God. 

Evie looked shifty. She leaned in close and whispered a name and instructions in Gabriel’s ear. 

“He knows. He won’t tell unless you really need it. But come on, you’re the Winchesters, famous throughout the hunter society. Monsters and demons know your name and they shake in fear. By the time Jack is born all the princes of hell know your name. Every underling will try to be the one to kill you because there is glory in killing a Winchester. Heck, even Baby is so recognizable that the demons know to steer clear of it. How did this one person put it? Ah, ‘this demon had friends who went into panic attacks at classic car shows because of Baby.’” Evie quoted. “In the future the only monsters that come at you are the suicidal idiot ones. Some monsters, as soon as you roll into town they flee.” 

Evie looked at Gabriel. “Can I see Kaycie now?” 

Gabriel snapped her fingers and brought Kaycie back. 

The girl wouldn’t even look at Evie. “What do you want?” Kaycie’s shoulders drooped. 

“I fixed it.” Evie beamed. “Jack will be there when we go back I promise.” 

“How?” Kaycie looked up with sad eyes. 

“Not telling’ but he will be there. I swear on my feathers and my bear Jimmy.” Evie sidled up to Kaycie. “We can go home.” Evie promised. 

Castiel tilted his head. “Why do you have a bear named after my vessel? Is it real?” 

Evie laughed. “No he’s not real. He’s a toy. When I was over in the other world, Kaycie had a bear named Jackson. One of Mari’s daughters had an identical one named Jordan. Mari made an offhand comment once about Jackson, Jordan and Jimmy. When I got a bear, I called him Jimmy to make what she said come true. It has nothing to do with your vessel.” 

Kaycie lifted teary eyes to Evie. “Home? Please. No more detours? I miss everyone.” 

“Home. I promise.” Evie held Kaycie close. “Goodbye and good luck.” 

“Wait?” Sam called. 

Evie stopped. “What?” 

Sam scooped her up in a bear hug. He planted a kiss on Evie’s forehead. Arms wrapped around her from behind and the scents of home hit her. A kiss was placed on the crown of her head from a different pair of lips. 

“Goodbye Evelyn Joanna Winchester. See you soon.” Sam pulled back. 

The other pair of arms retreated. Evie had tears rolling down her cheeks. “Goodbye Papa, Dad.” 

They released her and Evie looked over to see Kaycie being let go from her parents arms as well. 

Evie placed her arm securely around Kaycie’s waist. “Don’t wanna drop you.” 

“You can drop me?!” Kaycie exclaimed. 

Evie’s laughter was the last thing the Winchesters and their angels heard before the two girls winked out of their time period.

“So, that happened.” Gabriel stared at the space where his daughter had stood. “What’s the plan on stopping the apocalypse buckos?” 

Sam turned to face Gabriel. He stared hard at him. He liked him. He was funny and a good guy and parent. He was also attractive and Sam had liked him before he found out about the whole trickster thing. 

“We need to talk.” Sam pulled Gabriel off to the side and unloaded all his fears and worries out there. 

“So what I’m saying is, why me and I just need to get to know you.” Sam finished. 

“Sam. Why not you? You have gone through so much. What Hell put you through alone should have broken a man, but heaven too? You have no idea the strength you have and your soul? Yeah it’s tarnished in places but it is still the second brightest soul I have ever seen. Nothing can beat your brother’s soul. Almost need sunglasses to look at it. Yours is the second brightest by only a tiny bit. Sam, why not you? I am shocked at that you think you aren’t any good. Those thoughts you have of shame and regret just prove that.” Gabriel placed his hands on Sam’s cheeks, bringing his face down. “I can get behind the whole getting to know you thing. We have only met the four times and two out of four is me trying to teach you a lesson.” 

“But-” Sam prostested. 

Gabriel cut him off with a kiss. He snickered at Sam’s red face. “There we go. Easy way to shut you up. Now, what do you say on getting Evelyn here before Kaycie. Think we can beat them.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. 

Sam gave him a bitch face. “I can’t believe you.” 

“But Sam I’m adorable.” Gabriel reminded. 

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Gabriel closer. “Yeah. Yeah. Cute Tricksters.” 

“Cute Annoying Tricksters.” Gabriel added in. “You forgot annoying.” 

Sam smashed his lips on the others to get him to shut up. 

Gabriel’s grace sung happily. It was a good day for him.


	3. Epilogue

“You can drop me?!” Kaycie yelled. 

Evie laughed and beat her wings. She flew as fast as she could to reach their home time period. The closer she got to it the weirder she felt. 

“Kaycie? Do you feel weird?” Evie yelled. 

“Yeah.” Kaycie shouted back. 

“I’m gonna put us down. Don’t worry. We won’t run into anybody.” Evie felt dizzy and she landed in a wooded area. 

“Evie?” Kaycie called in a panic. “What’s happening?” 

Evie sleepily lifted her head to see Kaycie blinking in and out. A huge wind was blowing and Evie felt extremely tired. 

“Evie!” Kaycie screamed. “I’m scared!” 

Evie pulled her body over to Kaycie and wrapped her wings around her. “I got ya Kaycie. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

The two girls blacked out, curled around each other. A bright white light shone over their bodies and the two girls disappeared by a being clicking their tongue in worry. 

**!**!**!**

Evie opened her eyes and jumped out of the booth she was leaning in. “Kaycie?” She called. “Kaycie!” 

“It’s alright Evelyn. She’s fine.” Chuck stood in front of her. 

Evie shrunk back. “Hi, God.” 

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Chuck or Grandpa is fine. Have a seat. We need to talk.” 

Evie sat back down in the booth quietly. 

“You have two choices. What you did was reckless and stupid. You almost broke the world and the whole time thing. She isn’t happy.” Chuck scolded her. “You have two choices. One, I can erase everyone’s memory and place you back where you are supposed to be.” 

Evie shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “No. Please no. I know I screwed up. I’m sorry.” 

Chuck placed his hand on her shoulder. “Or, I can fix everything. I can make is so Sam doesn’t die and the angels are not after them. You and Kaycie will be fine. Jack will still be there. Everything will be like it was supposed to be.”

“What’s the catch?” Evie looked him over. “I know that can’t be all there is.” 

“You and Kaycie will be babies. Back to little kids. No wings and no memories of this. It will be like this never happened.” Chuck told her. 

Evie thought long and hard. “And you are sure Jack will still be there. He won’t be different and he won’t be evil.” 

Chuck nodded. “Yes.” 

“I promised Kaycie that he would be there.” Evie looked down at the table tracing a pattern on the top of it. “I’ll do it. Option two. For Kaycie and for my dads.” 

Chuck smiled and glowed brightly. Evie shut her eyes. Evie fell into the blackness taking over her vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little two shot. More will be coming if I can convince my little sis to write her side. If not, guess you're stuck with me writing it. Please leave a comment or kudos below. It will become a series later down the line.


End file.
